profandomcom-20200213-history
Swordsman
"Have at thee!" From soldiers to weapon masters, the Swordsmen and Swordswomen of Rune-Midgard are true warriors in all regards. They hone their skills with swords and spears, and may even wield other weapons such as maces and axes. They can swing their weapons with great force or great finesse, depending on the situation faced. They also train their bodies to quickly recover from wounds and endure all sorts of attacks. Tough and sturdy, those of the Swordsman class are the first to charge into the heat of battle and the last to fall. Swordsmen change from Novices who have gained 10 Job levels. The tank class of Ragnarok Online, they have the highest base HP of all classes. They are also able to equip most melee weapons, although they have an inclination to use swords and daggers. A Swordsman is capable of leveling solo, but he or she can also work well in groups and parties. Upon reaching at least Job Level 40, the Swordsman can change into either the Knight or Crusader class = Jobchange Guide = #Upon reaching Novice Job Level 10, go the town of Izlude, south west from the City of Prontera. #Go to the Swordsman Guild (52,138). If you look at the map of Izlude like a clock, it is in the 9 o'clock position. #Talk to the Swordsman NPC and apply to become a Swordsman. He will then direct you to the NPC to the left. Talk to this NPC and he will lead you to another room. #Talk to two more NPCs who will explain to you the rules and conditions of the test. #After you talk to the NPC behind the desk at the top of the room, talk to the Test Hall staff in the lower part of the room to proceed to the test area. #You'll have to cross three maps without falling. Click carefully when walking and watch where you are poiting. If you fall down you will drop to a map filled with monsters. They are relatively weak, but they are aggressive and can be a danger if they mob you. #When you have reached the end of the 3rd map, you will find Mae. She will pass you if you reached her before the 10 minutes time limit is up. #Once you are done and have been sent out of the test dungeon, return to the Swordsman NPC and talk to him again. He will then change your class and your outfit. Congratulations! You are now a bonafide Swordsman. = Builds = Skill Builds Most Swordsmen have a pretty straightforward approach with their skill builds. The passive skill HP Recovery and Bash are vital and are usually maxed, possibly from the start. He or she can maximize their mastery with the Sword or Two-Handed Sword especially if their second job will be relying on those weapons; Spear users can skip these skills altogether since their mastery is only available after the Swordsman class. Provoke and Endure may also taken to be able to tank and move through mobs, and is also a prerequisite for Pecopeco Riding. Finally, Magnum Break could be used as an early mobbing skill during Swordsman leveling. Stat Builds The stat allocation of a Swordsman usually relies on what build he or she will be as a 2nd Job. The stat builds of the chosen final build will determine how stat points are to be used during the Swordy days. See: Knight Builds, Crusader Builds Permanent Swordsman (Perma-Swordie) Every swordsman desires to be stronger. Almost everyone can't wait to reach Job Level 40 to be a Knight or a Crusader. However, there are some who wish to remain to be a swordsman... permanently. He/She is called a Perma-Swordie (Swordy). Have you seen a Swordsman pawn a Lord Knight (even force him to use Berserk)? How about other transcendents? Can you imagine their faces after seeing their characters got beaten by a swordsman? Was it just luck? They have committed the biggest mistake which is to underestimate their opponent. Threading the Path of a perma-swordie is not an easy task. To reach the maximum level is painstaking since unlike 2nd Jobs, you have less HP/SP, you can only use limited weapon/equipment and you only have few skills (Bash, Magnum Break, Provoke and Endure). There are only few builds for a perma-swordie: Agi-Type, Vit-Type, and Crit-Type. All of these rely basically on Bash as the Main Offensive Skill. But if coupled with the Fatal Blow Skill, this combination is called the Stun-Bash Attack that can bring down almost any opponent especially once the stun status kicks in. Many have tried to make perma-swordies but most of them gave up because they found leveling very difficult. Another reason why is because there are new powerful weapons and equipments that can't be worn by a swordsman. Getting battlegrounds equipment is a hard task but it is extremely rewarding even with just the accessories alone. But don't be discouraged. The mercenary system ease the leveling dilemma but it creates another dilemma---funds. =Equipment= *Headgear: **Cap/Cap1: Def + 4, Upper **Goggles1: Def + 5, Upper-Middle **Helm/Helm1: Def + 6, Upper **Fin Helm: Def + 2, Middle **Iron Cain: Def + 1, Lower ***Possible cards to compound: ****Deviruchi Card: STR + 1 and immune to Blind status. ****Vanberk Card: STR + 2 and chance to do perfect critical attacks for 5 seconds by low chance per attack. ****Permeter Card: 15% tolerance against Demon and Undead property damage, also a part of the swordsman set. *Weapon: **Daggers (NOTE: Daggers also receive the ATK Bonus from Sword Mastery) ***Jujube Dagger: Wind Property ***Kindle Dagger: Fire Property ***Fisherman's Dagger: Water Property ***Obsidian Dagger: Earth Property ***Main Gauche4: Properly carded with racial/size damage cards to maximize damage output **Swords ***Blade4: Properly carded with racial/size damage cards to maximize damage output ***Tsurugi2 ***Haedonggum2 ***Fireblend: Fire Attribute, enable use of Firebolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 with each physical attack ***Ice Falchion: Water Attribute, enable use of Coldbolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 and 5% chance to freeze enemies with each physical attack, freeze owner by 1% with each physical attack **Two-Handed Swords ***Bastard Sword3 ***Two-Handed Sword2 ***Muramasa: Curse its owner by a low chance, Crit + 30%, ASPD + 8%. **Spears ***Pike4: Properly carded with racial/size damage cards to maximize damage output ***Hellfire: Fire Property, STR + 3, add a 10% chance of auto casting Level 3 Fire Ball on the enemy when attacking. ***Zephyrus/Zephyrus3: Wind Property, add a 10% chance of auto casting Level 3 Thunder Storm on the enemy when attacking, causes Silence effect to enemies by 2% chance. **Possible cards to compound for weapons: ***Economy Class: ****Andre Card: Atk+20, helps boost a big amount of damage if you can't afford any flashy cards. ****Zipper Bear Card: Atk+30, same as andre card, the draw back of this card is that every attack costs 1sp(you dont need SP to let this card take effect, which is why this is good for power grinding). ***Business Class: ****Size Cards: Skeleton Worker adds 15% damage to medium size and +5 atk, Minorus Card adds 15% damage to large size and +5 atk while the Desert Wolf adds +15% damage to small size and +5 atk. ****Assaulter Card: +7critical rate to demi-humans and +10% crit damage. Use this set against demi-humans or if you have the swordsman set as a whole. *Shield: **Buckler1: Def + 4 **Mirror Shield1: Def + 4, MDEF + 5 **Shield1: Def + 6 **Stone Buckler1: Def+4 Reduce 5% damage from Large monsters. ***Possible cards to compound: ****Racial Defense Cards: to name some, theres Bigfoot, Thara Frog, Orc Warrior etc, etc. All racial defense cards reduces 30% ****Size Defense Cards: Executioner, Ogretooth and Mysteltainne. All adds 1def and reduces damage by 25% ****Boss Hunting Card: Alice Card reduces damage from Boss Type monsters by 40%, although it increases damage from all others by 40%. Suitable for use when the map is filled with Boss Type monsters or when there is a means of handling non-Boss Type mobs(e.g. Garm Compounded Armor). ****All-Around Card: Hodremlin card reduces damage from ALL SIZES by 15%, effectively reducing damage from all types of monsters. It also provides a small chance to get a Perfect Dodge + 30 bonus everytime the owner is attacked. *Armor: **Chain Mail1: Def + 8 **Full Plate1: Def + 10 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Peco Peco Card: +10% MHP, maximize your HP and be true of the title of the hardest class in Midgard. ****Soldier Card: +2def +3mdef, use with swordsman set. ****Garm Card: Freeze enemy by 50% whenever attacked *Garment: **Muffler1: Def + 2 **Manteau1: Def + 4 **Captain's Manteau: Def + 3, MHP+ 50, Mdef+ 1, 1% resistance to demi-humans ***Possible cards to compound: ****Whisper Card: FLEE + 20, increase damage from Ghost Property by 50% ****Raydric Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 20% ****Noxious Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, increase tolerance against ranged attacks by 10% ****Orc Baby Card: Flee + 10, increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, FLEE + 5 and Neutral property resistance +5% if Garment is refined greater than 8 ** *Shoes: **Shoes1: Def + 2 **Boots1: Def + 4 **Battle Greaves 1: Def +4, 1% Demi-human resistance, MHP+ 100, Mdef+ 1 (Obtained through battlegrounds) ***Possible cards to compound: ****Matyr Card: MHP + 10%, AGI + 1 ****Verit Card: MHP/MSP + 8% ****Gold Acidus Card: MHP/MSP + 4%, MHP/MSP + 4% and HP/SP recovery + 5% if shoes are not refined higher than 4 ****Freezer Card: +400MHP and +10% damage of Bash if you have compounded this to a +9. Use with swordsman set. ****Ancient Firelock Card: STR + 2, MHP/MSP + 10% if shoes are refined higher than 8 (which means you need a +9 to have the effect) ****Boss Egnigem Card: MHP/MSP + 10%, recover 50 HP and 10 SP every 50 seconds ** *Accessory: **Ring: STR + 2 **Brooch: AGI + 2 **Glove: DEX + 2 **Clip1: MSP + 50 **Medal of Honor: Atk+ 5%, Matk + 5%, Hit + 10, MHP + 500, MSP + 50, 1% chance to inflict stun on enemies when attacking. (Obtained through battlegrounds) ***Possible cards to compound: ****Mantis Card: STR+ 3 ****Zerom Card: DEX + 3 ****Heater Card: Crit +3 Lucky Dodge +3, use with swordsman set. ** =Quick-Tip= On a free to play server, when you are starting as a swordsman, try to hit a DEX base of 30 then have STR all the way till 70, then rush your Magnum Break to Lv. 3~5 and then you can start mob-leveling. Start out by getting all job levels and base levels in the Novice Training Grounds, then warp to Payon and kill Spores (pay_fild08) to Job Lv. 10. By this time, you are Base Lv. 9, change job and continue spores. Once you hit level20+, you can switch to Wolves map (pay_fild02) just two maps down Payon. It is recommended to have Magnum Break Lv. 3~5 and a Lv. 1 Provoke. This ensures a fast leveling and you can hit Job Lv. 40 in less than 5~6hours or one day tops if you do it right. If you decide to be a one-handed sword type, maximizing the Sword Mastery skill is a must. The skill passively increases your Atk by 40 whenever you use a one-handed type sword, including daggers. The same applies for players who prefer Two-handed weapons, but this time, leave only a point on the One Handed Sword Mastery skill to enable the Two-Handed Sword Mastery. Payon is the most preferred place of all since it has become a common place for all newbies and veterans alike. Joining in parties is a good idea. The typical party consists of players that qualify for the even experience feature (Level gap is no lower or higher than 10) and make up an experience pool by literally killing everything in sight. Swordsmen usually pay up for their keep by offering themselves as the party's nuke or shield with their innate high vitality and defense. =Skills= Swordsmen need to do some quests in order to obtain the following skills: =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Knight *Crusader *Lord Knight *Paladin Category:Classes Category:Swordsman Category:First Classes